divided You stand, together We fall
by Anonymous Saru
Summary: A heart breaking past is finally told. How will Kakashi be able to handle his feelings while in the midst of an important mission? Especially when the one he loves is hurt? A glorious tale of heartbreak and comfort.


**Anonymous Saru: **D: so I just read Kakashi Gaiden (which, for those who don't read the Naruto manga, it's his past on "how" he got his Sharigan.) and it made me cry. This thought came into my head as I read the last chapter, was 'almost all Uchiha's are bastards, with the exception of Obito.' **mentaru** told me over AIM that that's what we love Obito for. So this story is written for him.  
**Rating: ****T**; for blood, Shounen-Ai, and language.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto's Kakashi Gaiden ark, nor Sum 41's "Underclass Hero's" Confusion and Frustration in Modern Times; which is where I got my inspiration/title for the story.

Oh and on a small note: Iruka and Kakashi have some chemistry before this fic starts out ;3

- - - - - - - -

divided You stand, together We fall

It was a crisp day; some could say a perfect day for lounging around and doing practically nothing. Unless your name so happened to be Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi, at first glance, seemed like he had nothing to do; his team was off with the Legendary Sanin. Sakura was off with Tsunade, learning medical jutsu; Sasuke, defected from Leaf, now is a loyal Sound Ninja. And Konoha's little hellion was off with Jiraiya.

But at second glance you'd see that he was up to something. With the one eye visible you could tell that he was concocting something.

And it was true: a few moments after walking aimlessly you could see him leave the Yamanaka's flower shop. With a bouquet of daisies in tow. To some he looked like he was going to bring flowers to his secret love. But to others he looked like a man on a mission.

"Kakashi-sensei?" a voice stirred in passing. It was soft and unheard, and the other man didn't believe Kakashi had heard it, but the Jounin had paused and turned around.

"Oh, why hello Iruka-chan," Kakashi said offhandedly, causing the Chunin to blush ever so slightly. There was a slight awkward silence between the two before Iruka got the courage to talk again.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously, eyes glancing from him to the bouquet of daisy's in one of his hands.

Kakashi looked at the Chunin and smiled (or at least what Iruka would've guessed was a smile). "I'm going to the monument..." He paused. "Care to visit?" Kakashi knew both Iruka's parent's were on that monument and thought he could due with some company.

"S-sure..." Iruka smiled happily. It wouldn't hurt him to visit it anyway, and besides...if Kakashi was going, it would be a little bit better then going alone and remorse on past events. But the main thing was that Kakashi was going.

The walk there was peaceful. Kakashi asked how the Academy was faring, seeing as Iruka was teaching Konohamaru. Iruka asked the usual, 'what are you going to do now since your team is gone?' and then irregular stuff about the weather, TV shows, etc.

It had been ages (or so) since Iruka had visited the monument; it wasn't like he didn't want to—more so like he doesn't have the time to. While he squatted down to admire the names of his mother and father, a thought popped into his head. Why was Kakashi here?

Iruka never thought to ask about his parents: sure he had heard stories of the White Fang, but he never questioned it, seeing as it sounded like it was too much of a personal thing.

"U-um, Kakashi-sensei...sorry if I sound rude or blunt, but, what brings you here?" Iruka said voicing his thoughts quietly.

Kakashi blinked and looked down at the quiet brunette. "First off, I doubt a single strand of you could be rude, possibly blunt, but we're creatures of habit. Second off, I'm here for a friend..."

Iruka flushed. "W-well, that's nice..." Iruka said as he tried to regain composure. "For who?"

Kakashi looked up for a minute as if he was debating a silent argument, as he placed the daisies down softly. "Obito Uchiha." Iruka looked up at him in confusion.

"There was another Uchiha?"

Kakashi looked down and smiled. "Yes, he's not fairly well known like Itachi or Sasuke, but to me he's an important figure."

"Oh?" Iruka asked as he stood up. "Care to tell why?"

Kakashi smiled as he touched his right eye. "Why not..." He paused. "Obito Uchiha was in my team, lead by Yondaime..."

_-Flashback-_

It was a clear regular sunny day in the village of Konoha. Everything was right. The birds and the bees were singing and buzzing. The bakers were baking, the craftsmen were crafting.

The only thing that actually seemed off was the fact that two young teenagers were waiting lazily on the bridge and their instructor with them as well.

"Ugh, that Uchiha better arrive soon! I have this show at eight that I really want to watch!" a girl with dark brown hair and complained. "Don't you agree Kakashi? He's _always_ late," she finished, emphasizing with irritated gesticulations. The boy named Kakashi just shrugged and continued to stare at the river below them.

"S-Sorry I'm late!" a voice chimed in. "T-There was this elderly l-lady that needed help with her g-g-groceries..." Whoever it was seemed out of breath.

"Same excuse as usual..." Kakashi muttered as he continued staring at the river.

"But it was true. Sensei you believe me right?" the boy asked as he looked into his teacher's calm blue eyes.

Before the teacher got to answer Kakashi cut him off short, "It's always the same damn excuse. Obito why can't you follow the rules and show up at the time be?! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have some sort of mental problem that causes you to think slow therefore you're slow at whatever you do?" He paused then finished curtly, "You're a horrible ninja."

"Kakashi," Minato said, in some hopes of bringing the silver haired ninja to his senses. But apparently it wasn't working as well as he thought.

"Those ninja who don't follow or regulate rules are called trash. That's how it is!"

Obito's face held the look as if he got slapped in the face. "Shut up! It's always rules this and rules that! Well you know what?! The key point is self control! You always live by the laws! Well guess what?! I'm _not_ you!!"

Kakashi blinked; he had done it again.

He could tell in the boy's voice that he went over that line. Kakashi decided to forget about it as he crossed his arms and stared back at the river once again. Obito took the time to clean his goggles.

Somehow Kakashi knew Obito was crying. Kakashi wanted to smack Obito, but also declare his undying love for him. Why did this knuckle-headed ninja make him feel so crazy? Feel as if he had burrowed down inside of him? Gotten underneath his skin? It was wrong, but at the same time why did it feel so right?

"God all you two ever do is fight. Can't you two stop, since we're on the same team?" Rin asked looking at the two snarling teenagers.

"Oh can it why don't you..." Kakashi muttered glancing behind his shoulder. "You _always_ to easy-going on him, he's got to have discipline. Besides, this day is important for me..." Kakashi finished, as he turned his head to glance back into the river.

"R-right..." Rin answered slightly, somewhat embarrassed. Obito looked up confusedly.

"What do you mean?" It certainly wasn't his birthday...although, Obito didn't want to think about who would bring life to a jerk ninja.

"Today's Kakashi is inaugurated as a Jounin, like me... To make missions more efficient our teams will be split up, now that the military power isn't fairing as well as we hoped it would." Minato said as he herded his team to the hill.

"Split?" Obito asked curiously.

"Yes, that's right. Kakashi will now be your 'commander' of our three-man team, and I'll be on my own." Minato said with a smile on his face.

"I told you about this Obito." Rin retorted, turning her head to glance at Obito. "I called you a few days ago to make sure you get Kakashi a present..."

Kakashi's head jerked up slightly, Obito—buying _him_ a present? Luckily for him the only thing you could see were his eyes—so you wouldn't see the nice blush tinting his cheeks. Kakashi could feel his heart melt somewhat as he anticipated what Obito got for him.

"O-oh...I must've not heard..." Obito said nonchalantly, avoiding Rin's eyes.

Kakashi could feel his head wanting to drop, and his heart crush. It's not like any of this affected the black haired ninja, but to Kakashi, he somewhat thought—led by childish belief's that he to was going to get something from Obito.

Minato sensing _something_ quickly cut in, "here you go." Minato spoke as he dug around for Kakashi's present; handing him a weird shaped kunai.

"What is it?" Kakashi said, taking the kunai into his hands. It was oddly shaped, two blades sticking out from the normal blade in the middle.

"It's a special kunai." Minato said proudly, "it's a bit heavy. But it'll be easier to maneuver once you get used to it."

As if on cue, Rin took her present to Kakashi out of her bag and handed it to him. "And this is for you." She beamed. "It's a personal medical bag." She chimed. "It should be easy for you to use now that you've improved so much..."

Kakashi plucked the bag out of Rin's waiting hands, and put the medical bag away. Placing a waiting hand out for Obito's present.

"What?"

Kakashi blinked as he waited for Obito to 'catch' the drift.

"I didn't get anything for you." Obito answered

"Then be useful and carry my stuff, like the good little Uchiha dog you are." Kakashi said curtly, before his brain could commute it.

"What?" Obito paused. "Like _hell_ I will! I'm not your personal slave! Let alone some _dog_!" Obito yelled. "It's a mystery on how you ever became a Jounin!"

"I don't want to talk about it." Kakashi said simply as Obito went on, cutting Kakashi off before he could say anything else.

"I'm an Uchiha! I _will_ surpass you! As soon as I obtain the Sharigan, you'll be eating my dust! Then we'll see who the _dog_ is..." Obito yelled, pointing a finger and raising his fist.

Kakashi stared blankly opening his mouth, that is, until Minato-Sensei cut him off.

"Can I explain the mission now? After all, I wouldn't want to send Rin off on herself while you two draw this brawl out even further." Minato said, taking the map out. "Alright, this, this is where the back line of the army is supposed to be, which is where _you_ three will be heading." Minato paused as he pointed to the color-coded line that represented the back line.

Rin, Kakashi, and Obito studied the map while Minato went on.

"Currently the Hidden Grass village is being invaded by the Hidden Earth village. The Hidden Earth village is being assisted by the Hidden Rock village. And the last I heard is that their front line is about one thousand men in their front line alone."

"If _we_ wait to long then the Hidden Earth village and the Hidden Rock village will not take time to think twice on attacking _us_ since _we_ border the Hidden Grass village." Kakashi spoke in a calm manner.

"Looking at the ends of things, and as you said, their rear support—back line should be crawling with people." Rin asked looking Minato in the eyes.

"Correct, which; is where _my_ mission comes in." Minato paused "My mission is to sabotage the front line, while yours," Minato paused as he looked at Kakashi. "Yours is to sneak onto the bridge and behind the enemy. Then destroy the bridge that they use to receive supplies. Then withdraw quickly."

"Alright, I'll be able to go with you until we reach it to the border, after that you three are on your own." Minato said, "This'll be Kakashi's first time as a commander. Do your best and listen to him." Minato said giving Obito a small look before finishing. "We'll head down to the border together, but after that; we split up."

And with that Obito and Rin trialed behind the ever eager Kakashi, who was in the lead. Minato, on the other hand held the back up as he followed, closely watching what Kakashi would do.

The team trekked through a forest that appeared to be fighting a losing battle against giant mushrooms.

Obito and Rin paused when Kakashi threw his arm out. Sensing some sort of dangerous aura, Kakashi's eyes flitted towards the trees; where he could see a small silhouette.

The four sought sojourn behind a tree trunk. Minato's head perked up as he lifted his two fingers from the earth's ground. "Be careful, theres probably about 20 or so men running around here, it could possibly be kage no bushin jutsu."

Kakashi's eyes were glued onto the tree where he saw the figure last. "Sensei, I'm going in. Could you cover me." He stated calmly.

"Kakashi, nows not the time to be hasty... You should be the backup." Minato said glancing at Kakashi.

"Don't worry about me. I'm the commander. And besides, I have this new jutsu I want to test out on these guys." Kakashi said as his formed palm began glowing a bright blue, from forming the corrective hand seals.

Obito stared stupefied at the hand. What is that new jutsu? He thought, as he watched Kakashi about to rush forward into an attack.

His chakra's amazing. Rin thought as she mentally swooned.

Minato watched Kakashi about to charge straight into battle, quickly and luckily he stopped Kakashi from moving as he lifted his arm up. "Not so fast..." he got out before Kakashi's quick tongue cut him off.

"I know what I'm doing Sensei. This jutsu can eliminate the enemies with no problem. Besides, _I'm_ the commander..." Kakashi said as swung his arm back. "Besides it's a rule where the student has to listen to the commander. Isn't it not, Sensei?"

Minato sighed as he moved his arm back, allowing Kakashi to pass. Better let him learn from his mistakes then to scold him about it, he thought as he watched Kakashi run past him, the Chidori trailing behind as it ripped some bark in half.

The ninja chuckled as he peered behind the tree, rushing into it aren't we? He thought as he took a kunai and aimed it for Kakashi's head.

Minato, being a man of his word, deflected the kunai aimed at Kakashi easily by throwing shuriken stars at them.

Kakashi smirked, with the thrown kunai he now knows where the ninja's whereabouts are and jumped onto the mushroom, breaking through it, to get to the ninja. And with that killed the harmless kage.

"One down," Kakashi muttered to himself as he went out to get the rest.

Unbeknownst to Obito a kage popped up from behind him. Obito being taken off guard froze up slightly, as Minato came over and killed the kage.

"Don't be so careless!" he said.

"Y-yes..." Obito answered in a whisper as he felt his eyes watering up.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was fairing far better then Obito was. "Number eighteen." He said simply as he came at the other kage ninja.

"Don't be so careless boy!" the kage ninja said, pointing a raised sword at Kakashi. Minato, seeing something in the kage ninja's eye came rushing at Kakashi and pulled him out of the swords wrath. Thankfully, Kakashi only suffered a minor cut; then what would have been either major or an arm loss.

Minato sat Kakashi down carefully. Making sure Rin would check Kakashi's wound. He then tugged his pack off his back and set it down next to Kakashi. And then with that he was gone.

The ninja sighed a somewhat small relief, that is, until he felt the cool blade from the kunai against his throat.

"Our village commanders were taught to escape someone who moved like that. The 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' is what they called him... Now I know what they mean." And with that Minato put an end to the ninja's life.

When Minato walked back to the three children were, Rin was just about finishing healing Kakashi's wound. "It doesn't look like the wounds major, but let's head back to camp for now." Minato said.

"I'm fine." He barked.

"_Fine_?!" Obito scoffed. "That wound doesn't look _fine_ to me! You selfishly went against the orders Sensei told you not to do! How can one be _fine_ let alone alright with doing that?!"

"I don't want to talk to the likes of you. Uchiha scum." Kakashi muttered darkly.

Obito looked at Kakashi in confusion.

"Don't you know rule number twenty-five?! It's a rule where ninja's can't show their tears!" Kakashi yelled.

Obito gaped at Kakashi, "t-there was something in my eye!" He recovered weakly.

"Knock it of you two." Minato spoke. "Kakashi, of course the rules and regulations are important. But that's not all there is to it. In order to be a ninja, yes, you have to follow the rules; but you must also be able to adapt to the situation." Minato said as Kakashi's head dropped.

Obito snickered, "Obito as for you, you had your goggles on; you couldn't have gotten anything in your eye. If you don't control that mouth, it's not the only thing that'll become weak. But you're mind will be weak as well."

"And Kakashi, one more thing, I forbid you to use that jutsu again. You have the speed and the destructive power to give it its kick. But because of your speed, you can't see your opponents counter. Because of that, your jutsu is incomplete..." Minato paused as he turned on his heel. "Before I separate, I'll say this once again: the most important thing to a shinobi is teamwork."

"Alright, let's move out." and with that the three trekked back to the camp in silence with their heads down. Quickly enough: night fell.

"Sensei." A voice called out.

"Hmm? What's wrong Obito?" Minato said, turning his head to look at the speaker.

Obito sat in silence before his conscious ate him up. "I understand the importance of teamwork...but Kakashi's always making me out to be a lazy idiot." Obito glanced behind him to make sure said ninja was asleep.

Seeing him asleep he continued, "Although I was born into the Uchiha name, I'm a loser. I acknowledge Kakashi's a great ninja...but..." Obito paused, at a loss for words.

Minato glanced at Obito, "Kakashi is the son of the genius ninja Hatake Sakumo, also known as the legendary 'Konoha White Fang.' His father had the same level of respect as the Legendary Sannin had. Because Kakashi spent his childhood with such a genius and well respected man, it may seem that he looks at you or me and sees unsatisfactory."

"White Fang..." Obito paused, the name seeming familiar on his tongue. "Now that you mention it...I think I heard of him before. He was a legendary hero. I wonder why Kakashi never mentioned that..."

Minato looked at Obito and sighed. "Everyone in the village, including Kakashi respected Sakumo...until that incident."

Obito's head perked up. "What incident Sensei?"

"I don't believe I'm supposed to speak of this freely." Minato paused as he glanced at the sliver haired ninja's chest rise up and down as he slept peacefully, "but I want you to know about it since you're on Kakashi's team."

"Kakashi's father, Sakumo, was disgraced. He committed suicide."

Obito stared. "Huh?"

"About five years or so ago, Sakumo was sent on a mission and was forced into making a choice. To go through with the mission successfully and let his comrades die. Or to save his comrades and fail the mission." Minato paused. "As you know he followed the village's rules, he couldn't go back on the mission, and saved the lives of his comrades. But because of that decision, the Fire village suffered a huge loss. And even the comrades he saved blamed him. He ended up being disgraced by the comrades he made sure to save."

"From then on out after that mission his body and mind became weak, Sakumo then took his life." Minato paused as he ran his hand through his hair. "After that, Kakashi never spoke about his father again: and began devoting his life to laws and regulations."

Obito looked down at his lap with a frown forming on his face.

"Obito, try to understand Kakashi, even if it's only a little, not hold a grudge against him."

"Thank you Sensei." Obito whispered as he walked silently off to bed.

Kakashi was the first to wake that morning. Thankfully to his pleasure, Rin wasn't the first up. He was happy he didn't have to wake up to Rin-face, or wake up having to find Rin trying to seduce him.

But, he was also happy that he was the first one to awaken, because this meant that he could stare at Obito without getting caught. And much to Kakashi's pleasure, Obito's sleeping bag was a little closer then last.

Kakashi glanced down at his guilty pleasure. If Obito only knew how much Kakashi cared for him...maybe Obito wouldn't be so sarcastic. But then again, these two were always fighting, one way or another.

He's so cute and adorable when he's sleeping, Kakashi thought as he brushed a few strands out of Obito's face. If only I could tell him how I feel without it coming off as if I'm playing around with him. Kakashi thought as he softly caressed the smooth silky skin.

But sadly enough, all good things must come to an end and Obito woke up tiredly.

"Mornin' already?" he said groggily as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Kakashi blushed slightly as he quickly got up and headed over towards Rin and Minato, he didn't want Obito seeing him blush. But more importantly; he didn't want Obito to find himself all over the clumsy ninja, in a doting manner.

"Kakashi, come here so I can check up on your wound." Rin said, turning her head to look at Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed, and took his shirt off and let Rin re-wrap the bandage on his arm and shoulder.

Kakashi glanced nonchalantly over his shoulder as he glanced at Obito getting ready. Obito had this schedule that he followed regularly when he was on missions.

The first was to; of course apply eye drops to his dry eyes. Then he was to wash his face carefully, removing the dead skin cells, and sleep crust that embedded itself underneath his eyes. Then of course to get dressed, but seeing as they didn't have a change of clothes, he stayed as is in dirty tattered clothing.

"It's pretty much healed, but don't move it too much or the wound will open again..." Rin said as she rewrapped Kakashi's arm and shoulder.

Kakashi nodded as he jerked his arm away from Rin. And put his shirt on again. Less time for Rin to ogle at him.

"Alright! Let's head off..." Minato said as he looked at the three. "From this point on we'll be split off into two different groups... Everyone do your best alright? It was only by chance that that ninja was scouting off by himself, there are probably a lot more around here, so be on your guard." Minato said informing the three, and also, to a small extent, giving them a pep talk.

"Let's get going..._commander_." Obito said out of nowhere.

Everybody turned to look at him in a state of shock. Obito was trying to play it off by looking the opposite direction with the 'I didn't do it' look.

Kakashi stared at Obito in surprise. What was up with the sudden small appreciation? It was all too unnerving, seeing as it was coming from Obito. If it was Rin, Kakashi would've handled it like any normal comment. But, _Obito_? The sole person he had a crush on.

"Right, let's go!" Minato said, quickly cutting in so Kakashi wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

And with that the three set off into the deep, dark forest. Not knowing what was awaiting inside for them.

- - - - - - - -

Two ninja sat quietly on top of a hedge that was next to a small lake.

"Oii, Mahiru still hasn't returned from scouting..." The first said quietly, watching three figures walk across the water. "You don't possibly think he was beaten by those three brats down there do you?"

"I'll go ask them..." The other said as he used some sort of concealing jutsu and disappeared.

Kakashi, the leader of the group; and also the one at the front, paused. He sensed some sort of danger and lifted his hand up making sure that the two behind him got the gist.

_Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_ Obito thought as he completed the jutsu's hand seals. And with that released multiple fireballs; in enough time to deflect the weapons thrown upon them.

Out of nowhere a ninja wielding two swords popped out. Swords aimed at Obito and Kakashi; all the while, the concealed ninja sneaking up on Rin.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai, ready to fight to the death. Until he heard a scream; causing himself and Obito to turn around. There in the hands of the now visible ninja was an unconscious Rin.

"We'll look after this one." The ninja said and with that disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"WAIT!" Kakashi yelled. But was too late. And when they finally realized it, the sword wielding ninja disappeared too.

"DAMMIT!" Obito yelled as he launched forward, to chase after the two.

"Obito, don't go after them!" Kakashi yelled as he saw Obito pause.

"And why the hell not?!" Obito yelled as he turned around. "Don't you get it!?" He yelled angrily.

"Yes. The two of us will continue on with our mission..." Kakashi said calmly.

"And what about Rin?!"

"Leave Rin for now. The enemy wants to know our aim. Rin is a strong girl, and anyways. Rin's a medical ninja. As long as she looks after the enemy's casualties they should treat her alright. They can't kill her. But more importantly what matters the most is if the enemy finds out our aim. If they find out about the bridge then our mission will become too difficult." Kakashi explained.

Obito looked at Kakashi in a disgusted way. "What you're saying doesn't include Rin's safety! What were to happen if things didn't go as you said they would and they killed her after gaining the information they needed?!" He growled. "More importantly, we _have_ to rescue her!"

Kakashi stared at Obito blankly. "As a shinobi it is sometimes essential to make certain sacrifices to accomplish missions. That's the 'law'. And if we fail this mission many wars will ensue, causing even more sacrifices to be made."

Obito stood still and watched Kakashi explain bull on laws, until he got fed up with it. "That's just fucking speculation! To tell me you'd actually sacrifice a teammates life just for the sake of completing a mission!?" He paused. "Thanks to Rin we're still here! If she wasn't here we'd be long dead with the wounds we've gained. She healed every single one of our wounds!"

"That's Rin's duty..." Kakashi said curtly.

Obito snapped, he couldn't take it any more. He punched Kakashi right in the face. "I _defiantly_ can't stand you!" He growled.

"...whether you chose to like me or not I'm still your commander." Kakashi said monotone; feeling his voice wanting to crack. He'd done it again: pissed Obito off. Kakashi sighed and took a deep breath before continuing. "You must obey my instructions. No matter what happens, if the team is scattered, there is only _one_ leader. Therefore you must follow the instructions of the commander..." Kakashi said as he held his head in his hands. The pain was finally subduing.

"Obito you haven't got any strength, that's why I'm the team leader." Kakashi muttered.

"IF THAT'S THE CASE THEN WHY DON'T YOU SAVE HER?" Obito yelled. "YOU HAVE ENOUGH STRENGHT TO SAVE YOUR COMPAINION!"

"If you let your emotions free and fail your missions, you'll end up regretting it in the future. And because of that the rule was added that a shinobi _must_ kill his emotions. You need to understand that Uchiha." Kakashi said his voice getting low as he stood up. "The most important thing you need to learn is that shinobi are merely tools in order to complete a mission. Emotions are _unnecessary things_.

Obito stared at Kakashi. "Are you...serious? You can't really think like that can you?"

Kakashi looked at Obito and then thought of his father. "I am what I am..."

Obito looked at Kakashi. "Fine then, you and I are exactly like water and oil." Obito said as he turned his back to Kakashi and headed down the small path. "I'm going to go look for Rin."

"You don't get it do you? What happens to those who don't follow the rules—"

"I believe the White Fang is a true hero..." Obito said as he continued on his way.

Kakashi started at Obito's retrieving back. He couldn't believe it. How did he find out?! The experience was a little shocking. After all, Kakashi disliked his father and thought very little of him since the failed mission and suicide. But, he honestly didn't think anyone else would think of his father as a hero. A true hero; not a used-to-be-hero, but, a true hero...

"...Of course those in the ninja world who break rules and regulations are called trash. But..." Obito paused as he turned his head. "Those who don't care about their companions are even worse then trash. Anyways, if I'm that type of ninja, then I'll break all the rules! If that's not what being a true shinobi is!" Obito said as he continued on his way.

And with that Kakashi turned his head and headed on his own way.

- - - - - - - -

Kakashi sighed. His arm was in pain. The pain hurt so much it made him dizzy.

_It's pretty much healed now. But if you over due it the wounds will open._

Kakashi looked down. He had been a complete asshole. He was acting like a premature baby. He upset Obito. He ruined even more chances of admitting to Obito that he liked him. And even more, he bashed his own father...

_When you and I were injured she was the one to save us! Without her, we wouldn't even be here!_

_More importantly then the mission: we have to rescue Rin!_

_Kakashi of course the rules and regulations are important, but that's not all there is to it. You must be able to adapt to it..._

_I believe the White Fang is a _true _hero..._

Kakashi felt his eyes swell up into small tears. As he thought about Obito's last statement. He was indeed trash.

_Of course those in the ninja world who break rules and regulations are called trash. But those who don't care about their companions are even worse then trash._

Meanwhile, Obito had found the ninja's hideout. Found them. He thought as he positioned himself better in the tree. I can do this...he thought as he slapped his cheeks in a motivating way.

Inside the small cave the two ninja were surrounded by Rin's tied up body.

One of them sensed Obito's chakra.

"I'll sort it out. You continue on with the genjutsu. Get the information out of her quickly though, got it?" And with that he used his concealing jutsu and disappeared.

Outside Obito had finally worked up enough courage. "Alright, let's go!"

"To where?" The concealed ninja asked. Causing Obito to freeze up in fright.

Obito turned around slowly as saw the concealed ninja get hit with a sword.

"Ka-Kakashi...you..." He paused. "Why?" Obito asked stunned. He thought with what he said Kakashi would be long gone and completing the mission by now.

"Hah!" Kakashi chuckled. "I can't leave it all to a crybaby ninja like you alone!" Kakashi said as he gripped his sword tighter. Sorry I made you feel miserable, he thought silently.

The concealed ninja (or now visible) stood on the branch of another tree. "Impossible. That white chakra sword. Are you the 'Konoha's White Fang'?"

Kakashi smirked as he gripped it tighter. "It was a memento from my father..."

_The most important thing to a shinobi is to be a tool for missions. Emotions are 'unnecessary things'._

Kakashi you...Obito thought as a small smile met his lips.

The concealed ninja smirked, "Ah I see. The White Fang's brat... There's no need to worry then." He said as he formed hand seals. _Ninpou! Meisaigakure no jutsu!_

"I'll only be able to track him by air currents and sound, seeing as he removed his scent..." Kakashi mumbled.

"Where is he?" Obito asked his voice quivered as he was a little unsure.

"Obito! Behind you!" Kakashi yelled as he stepped behind Obito. Knowing his reaction time to be as slow as molasses, Kakashi got cut. "GAH! My eye!" Kakashi whimpered as he fell on the branch.

"K-Kakashi! Hey Kakashi, are you alright?" Obito asked as he felt tears swell into his eyes.

"I'm fine...the enemy...he's skilled...he's already demolished the kunai that has the scent of my blood on it..." Kakashi managed to say as he clenched his wounded eye.

Obito felt tears trek down his face.

"Dirt in your eye again?" Kakashi asked as he looked up at Obito. "Shinobi don't cry...I'm not dead yet..." Kakashi rambled. It was probably from the blood loss. "Keep your guard up, yes."

Obito sniffled as he removed his goggles to wipe the tears. Everyone's always saving me. I feel so useless... Obito thought as he hiccupped. I'm just a mouthing off loser...

_I believe the White Fang is a true hero._

_Those who don't care about their companions are worse then trash._

Those words alone... I don't want them to be just mouthing off.

_**Die!!**_

Obito didn't know how or when it happened, but he grabbed a kunai and plunged forward at the concealed ninja. Striking the ninja he gasped.

"H-how did you... I shouldn't-shouldn't have been...t-those eyes..." he quivered as he fell forward.

"Now...I can protect my comrades." Obito said turning around.

"Obito...those eyes..." Kakashi said in a stunned voice.

"Yeah, I think this is the sharigan...I can see the movement and flow of chakra..." Obito said as he examined his hands.

"Guh" Kakashi whimpered as he clenched his left eye again.

"Are you alright? How's your eye..." Obito asked as he squatted down.

"I...I think my left eye is completely useless...but, I'm alright..." Kakashi said as he fumbled for something in the medical bag that Rin gave him and pulled out a quick healing ointment. "I've got this for emergencies...lets go rescue Rin." And with that the two stepped inside the small cave.

"You're a stubborn brat aren't you..." The sword wielding ninja spoke as he turned around when Kakashi and Obito came in.

Obito glanced at Rin, thankful that she was still alive. "Rin's chakra flow is completely irregular. Totally different then yours or mine..."

"She could've been put under genjutsu to get answers out of her fast." Kakashi said as he pulled out his sword.

"Hmm...looks like you two aren't regular brats..." The sword wielder said as he ran at them.

"This one has a faster speed then the other does, so be careful!" Kakashi said as he dodged the swords aimed at him.

The sword wielding ninja ran at the slower of the two, Obito, and plunged in. Obito, now having access to the sharigan, dodged it successfully as Kakashi came at the ninja, sword raised.

Obito saw the ninja move his sword to cut Kakashi, but quickly swung his legs down to prevent any more harm to Kakashi. And with that Kakashi swung his sword down tenfold and cut the sword wielding ninja deeply.

Now that the ninja was down, Kakashi ran over to Rin and undid the genjutsu.

"Obito? Kakashi?" Rin asked in a soft voice.

"Don't worry Rin! We're here now!" Obito said happily, with a smile to match.

"We'd better get out of here fast though..." Kakashi said.

"That was a good combination I'll give you that. But you're still brats... And now, you're in my hands." The sword ninja said as he stood up. _Doton! Iwa Yado Kuzushi!_

"Oh damn!" Kakashi yelled. The entire cave was falling apart. Rocks were falling down everywhere. "Everyone! Get out of here quickly!" Kakashi yelled. And with that Kakashi, Obito, and Rin ran as fast as their feet could carry them out to safety.

Sadly enough, due to the blindness in his left eye, Kakashi didn't see the rock that was falling from the roof of the cave. Kakashi fell quickly to the ground.

"KAKASHI!" Rin yelled.

Obito not thinking of the consequences ran backwards to Kakashi. He lifted Kakashi's limp body off from the ground and threw it as far as his strength would allow. And with that, darkness fell.

Outside the cave the sword wielding ninja smirked. "Awkward sources of information..."

- - - - - - - -

Rin and Kakashi woke up with their backs against a solid wall of rocks.

"A-are you two alright?" A voice asked weakly.

Kakashi looked up and over to where he assumed Obito lay, and was frightened at the image. "OBITO!" He yelled as he quickly got up.

There laid Obito, with a gigantic boulder resting on the right side of his body.

"Shit!" Kakashi said, panicking. This couldn't be happening to him. This had to be some sort of dream.

"Stop it Kakashi..." Obito wheezed. "It looks like it's over for me anyways... The right side of my body is smashed. There's no feeling to it..." Obito said softly.

Kakashi looked down. It can't be...this all seemed as if it were a horrible horror movie. When he and Obito were finally on a good talking ground, something like this had to fuck it up.

"No...this...why...?" Rin said, pretty much shocked as Kakashi.

"Dammit!" Kakashi said as he grounded his fist to the dirt floor. "I... From the beginning, if I had just gone with what you said and rescued Rin none of this would've happened!" Kakashi paused as he fell to his knees. "What kind of commander...what kind of jounin?"

"Hey...don't worry about it..." Obito said softly, as he coughed up blood. "I'm the one who...didn't give you a present for your jounin celebration...right...Kakashi?" Obito paused as Kakashi looked down at him.

"I—I think I've thought of something...that might suit you...and you'd like it too. What? I'm not all useless baggage..." Obito said.

"It's this sharigan of mine..." Obito paused. "The people in the village...they must have been saying that you're a great jounin. _That's how I feel_, so please...take it..."

Kakashi looked down at Obito. His heart was racing ten times then its normal heart beat. How could he take the one thing Obito sought to gain? The one thing that made the Uchiha better then himself; he couldn't. Not that. Kakashi thought as he fought back the tears that desperately wanted to spring to life and leek down his cheeks. It was already heart breaking enough that the one person that interested him, and challenged him, and would've probably even loved (if given the proper time) him was dying.

"Rin? With your medical jutsu, please take out my sharigan and implant it into Kakashi's left eye..." Obito asked, looking upon the medical ninja.

Rin nodded and whipped the tears off and sniffled. "Kakashi. Come here please."

Kakashi's legs followed without any consent from his brain. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"I'm already going to die...but, I can become your eye and together we can see into the future..." Obito whispered, feeling the darkness of death flutter over him.

_I love you..._

Kakashi stood outside the little cave-in's hole, ready to revenge Obito with every fiber Kakashi had in his body.

"_Kakashi..."_ Obito whispered. _"Take care of Rin..."_

Kakashi swallowed his pride and nodded, his sword raised. "Right." And with that Kakashi ran to fight against the sword wielding ninja.

Rin waited with Obito in silence as they both heard the clanging and clashing sound of metal when the swords hit against each other.

Rin jumped slightly when she saw the sword wielding ninja drop to his knees. She was just about to leave Obito's side, that is, until Obito comforted her.

"_Don't worry Rin..."_

Rin blinked as she looked down at Obito. She decided to wait it out until she actually needed to make her move. And Obito was true. She had nothing to worry about. As soon as the ninja fell to his knees, he fell over to his side after Kakashi pushed him over.

And there stood Kakashi: the victor.

"_K-Kakashi...h-hurry. T-Take Rin—and get out...of here...the enemy's r-reinforcements a-are on their way...f-for sure."_ Obito whispered.

Kakashi looked down upon Obito and Rin, wishing he could be down there instead of Rin. He would give anything to comfort—even to say a last good bye to Obito. "Rin" Kakashi commented as he lowered his arm down the small hole.

"Come on..."

And sure enough, as soon as Obito mentioned about the reinforcements, they arrived and started causing havoc.

"Rin come on! Hurry up and grab on!" Kakashi yelled, somewhat enjoying taking out his frustration out on her. After all, she was the one down there with Obito. And he envied that.

Rin looked down at Obito, wishing he could come with them, as she tightened her grip on his growing cold hand.

"_Rin! Just go!"_ Obito yelled in pain.

Kakashi quickly pulled Rin out of the whole, glancing down at Obito. He frowned deeply as he saw the whole get smaller and smaller, and soon. He couldn't even see Obito's face.

'_Kakashi...even though...we finally became friends, I couldn't really admit it to Rin... I wanted to be together with everyone longer...'_

Rin and Kakashi finally escaped the small cave and landed on one of the tree branches. Kakashi, quickly and swiftly completed hand seals to the one jutsu Minato asked him not to finish. Obito...thank you. You've helped me complete this jutsu.

"Rin, I'll handle these guys...while I'm doing that, you escape..." Kakashi said as he reached into his bag for the special kunai Minato-sensei gave him.

"But—" Rin said as more tears began to flow down her face.

"I'll look after you, only because I promised Obito. Because of that, I'll protect you, even if that means death for me." Kakashi said as he stared down the enemies.

"Kakashi!" Rin yelled.

Kakashi sighed. He had to say it eventually, even if Rin was oblivious as a rock. It had to be said. No matter how much it would pain him. She needed to know. She had the right to know...

"Rin. Obito liked you..._loved_ you. He would do anything to protect you. You were important to him. Because of that, I'll protect you through life and death..." Kakashi spoke in pain.

Rin looked down in sadness as more tears threatened to leak down her face. "Then...Kakashi. My feelings—"

"Rin—I was once the type of trash that would abandon you..." Kakashi said truthfully. That and he wasn't interested in the opposite gender. So it didn't hurt him as much as telling Rin that Obito loved her.

Turning towards the fleet of ninja's Kakashi plunged at them. "GO RIN," was the last single thought he had before he blacked out completely.

- - - - - - - -

_Did I die? Where am I...?_

Kakashi awoke to that thought forming in his head as he opened his eyes and stared up at the stares.

"Hmm...looks like someone's up." A voice called from beside him.

"Sensei?" Kakashi said as he sat up with a confused look on his face. "What? Why?"

"The kunai I gave you has a special inscription on itself. When it flies in the air it alerts me..." Minato said as he let the delicate kunai hang off of his index finger.

"So...the enemies?" Kakashi asked.

"I defeated every single one of them..." Minato said as Kakashi's face lit up in worry.

"Rin?! What about Rin?!"

"I'm sorry Kakashi," Minato paused as he glanced over at Rin. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I heard it all from Rin..."

_-End Flashback-_

"So that's the story..." Kakashi said softly. It had been a while since he told anybody about Obito, let alone the reason on why he got

Iruka glanced up from where he was perched and smiled softly. He had never heard of the reason why the silver-haired man got the sharigan before. Or even cared to ask why. But now that he knew the reason, it made him happy.

"I guess not all Uchiha's are assholes eh?" Kakashi chuckled.

"I guess not..."

Iruka smiled once more as he stood up. He would have to pay respect to the monument even more now.

Thank you for looking over my scarecrow. Iruka thought as he walked back to town with Kakashi.

* * *

Anonymous Saru: GOOSH, normally my one shot aren't this long D: I'm sorry. But I had to write this. Oh, for those who can figure out why I decided to name this story 'divided You stand, together We fall' wins a cookie, and probably a one shot (of any pairing) written for them :3 

Kakashi: I'll give you one hint. It has something to do with me and Obito...

Obito: Yup! So think hard:3


End file.
